


anomaly

by skeleechan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Fluff? i guess?, Futuristic!AU, M/M, Swearing, and my own oc comic lmao, can you see where this is going?, chan hates droids, idk when I’ll update but I’ll try to be consistent?, ill probably add more tags and characters as I go bc yet again I have not planned this like At All, soonyoung is a droid, this is loosely inspired by Detroit: become human, who knows with me tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleechan/pseuds/skeleechan
Summary: It’s 2074 and humanity is on its way to extinction. The human-like androids made by Specialised Vadelect Technology, or S.V.T for short, have become more sentient than one would ever have thought. Their now ruthless nature has murdered many, and 22 year old Chan has experienced this first hand. As he learns to survive within this war-torn planet he doesn’t expect to come home to a bot in his house, let alone one with an unregistered code.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a bullet.

One bullet, shot by one android. 

Killing one human. 

Crazy right? How one, single bullet could start this road to chaos. How one, single bullet could destroy the majority of humanity. Every time Chan thought about it he almost scoffed at how easy it was for androids to decimate most of the human race. It had only taken humans their own hands to destroy themselves. To be honest, it was inevitable really. No matter how superior humans thought they were, something of theirs would always come back and bite them in the arse. Whether that be moral judgement or global warming. Yet, to think that they were once the dominant sentient race on this godforsaken earth was hard to believe at this point. 

Chan stretched and sat up from his mattress, blinking away the last remains of sleep in his eyes whilst ruffling a hand through his greasy, black hair. Another day on this wasteland of a planet. Was it even worth it any more? (This question frequently entered Chan’s mind, especially of a morning, but, eh, what can you do? Life goes on.) 

He swung his legs off his bed and felt a sharp prod to his thigh from beneath. He lifted his leg to inspect only to discover yet another spring popping up within the fabric confines of his mattress. Chan tried to push it back in, but it was too far gone. He knew he shouldn’t have looted from that old people’s home. This was his third mattress this month. He sighs and stuffs his feet into his ragged slippers, making his way to the sink. 

Mornings always seemed to drag after, as the survivors claimed it, the Cataclysm happened. Before, Chan would be getting ready for school. He would swipe a piece of toast from the plate his mother always left for him, then ruffe his little brother’s hair on his way out the door, before rushing off to catch the bus. The then-16-year-old Chan wouldn’t think anything of that routine, but, now, six years later, he would do anything to have those moments again. It’s funny how we don’t appreciate things until they’re gone. Chan sighed again, fishing out his cracked mug from the heap of dishes residing in his sink and filling it with hot water. Teabag. Milk. Stir. 

He turned and sat at his makeshift desk, turning on his holoscreen. As the machine booted up he took a sip of his tea, grimacing. Lukewarm. He missed having a kettle. Despite their bog standard nature, they’re quite hard to come by nowadays. He set his mug down on his plastic “I heart Miami” coaster and typed in his password once his holo had displayed. He then proceeded to check the newsfeed to see if any trouble has started in the city. Luckily non had because he needed to go on a raid today and the last thing he wants is to be caught by custodian bots whilst trying to smuggle out a frigging mattress.  

Custodians were the guards of the city, and they were everywhere. They were like flies on shit. Chan hated all bots, but god-damn, he loathed custodians. He supposes he could take his defragmenter to detract unwanted attention, but that thing is such a liability. Chan had once attempted to steal a fridge from a trader within the city walls using that thing and instead of reducing the fridge’s size, it grew twice as large and sprouted horns. He almost got caught that day. Humans being within the city walls is strictly forbidden and is punishable by death. But, who’s to stop Chan. It’s the only exciting part of his life. 

After a final check of the weather, he threw on some semi-clean clothes, consisting of scraggy jeans and an over-washed, white(ish) shirt. He peeked into the mirror above his bed, well mattress, pulling his hair back into a small bun. He didn’t bother cutting the longer hair on his head anymore, he only shaved his undercut. It was much easier to manage and, he’s not going to lie, he kind of looks good with man bun. Pulling on his grotty trainers and grabbing his looting bag he left his shack, making his way to his bike that he keeps a few caves away in his quarry. 

The quarry looked like a set out of a Mad Max film with its sandy orange stone walls. A remotely clean stream ran though the centre of it, with abandoned heavy-lifting machinery on the verge of collapse scattered here and there. The place had been Chan’s home now for about four years. He stumbled upon it whilst on the run from some custodian bots who caught him wandering near the wall at night. Poor 18 year old Chan was scared shitless and this place seemed like the safest in his blind panic. He skidded down the steep slope and took refuge in one of the cavities until morning and, after staying there for a couple of days after his run-in, surviving on the array of random food and drink stuffed in his backpack, he realised that this place was pretty much abandoned. No bots were seen patrolling around, because it was pretty far from the main city, but even if they were, Chan couldn’t be seen from inside the cave which was practically invisible to anyone above. It was perfect. So he stayed. Built his own shack from any robust material he could find. Metal, wood, fencing, you name it, Chan probably found it. He never thought he’d live to see an apocalypse yet here he is, living in one at only 22. 

He climbed up to the cave that was basically his garage. It was about 15 feet off the ground and housed all his pieces of scrap metal, vehicles (broken and working), tools, essentially everything a garage back then would have. He switched on the lamp on the work table, the sun doesn’t quite reach to the back of the cave at this time of the morning, and scooped up his helmet from the floor. He blew off the cave dust from it and put it on. After securing his loot bag on the back he hopped on his bike, pulling the goggles down over his eyes from on top of the helmet and started his engine. 

He found this bike when he was on his way to his local human-run shop in the nearby town to see if they had any lightbulbs in, there was no point in going to the city for something as little as that, it was too much effort for Chan’s liking. While walking through the town, he spotted a lump of garbage down one of the alleyways. Fly tipping was at its peak since most people didn’t know how to fix things anymore. They were so reliant on their bots before The Cataclysm that people forgot how to do daily, menial tasks and skills. Chan’s family never owned an android, his mother wasn’t a fan of the idea of a human-like machine doing everything for them. Plus they were a super expensive accessory to have in the house, and with jobs for humans reducing due to android replacements, they weren’t a well off family. Yet, they were a happy family. That’s all his parents wanted him and his brother to be; happy. To appreciate what they have and not take things for granted. So, with that mentality, he went to investigate the heap. 

He always rooted through rubbish dumps because, you never know, there could be something that could actually help sometime in the future. That day was definitely his lucky day. Chan had spotted the wreck of what looked like a Royal Enfield sticking out of the pile, underneath a shopping trolley. After a quick check of his surroundings to make sure it wasn’t a trap, he grabbed the handlebars and lugged the bike out from the heap. The vehicle wasn’t in a terrible condition, but it wasn’t great either. Chan knew he’d have to work pretty hard to get her working again. So that’s what he did. After a long month of scavenging, negotiating with travelling traders, followed by a lot of trial and error, he finally got her up and running. He mentally thanked his father for teaching him how to fix their family car so many times that day. A few modifications had to occur for her to be up to speed with the more modern vehicles. Such as the slim line electromagnetic wheels and the specialised thrusters on each side that enable the vehicle to fly. To be honest, it was more like glorified hovering, but she did the job. 

That was about two years ago now, and she’s still as fit as ever. Sometimes she does need a few tweaks here and there, but she helps Chan get away from custodians and angry traders in a flash so the slog was definitely worth it. 

He revved the engine, engaging the thrusters, and sped out into the open air, curving back on himself to land on the solid ground above. He scanned his surroundings for any sign of trouble. He’d managed to modify his goggles to act as binoculars by twisting the wheel on the side. Chan had also installed them with a night vision mode which is pretty cool until you see two glowing green eyes emerge out of the darkness, scaring you so badly that you fall off your bike, only to discover that it’s just a cat. Yep... that totally didn’t happen to Chan... 

After seeing no immediate trouble he headed for the city. 

It’s about a two-hour ride to the inner city, but, biking down the dusty streets, feeling the wind on his face and the adrenaline coursing through his veins, was a feeling that he’d always cherish. He felt free. Free to do whatever he likes. The concept of freedom was something Chan had always thought about. What if he didn’t have to go to school? What if he didn’t have to find a job? Could he not go and live in the forest like those crazy hermits do and not have anything to worry about? People always said to him that he would get bored if that was the case. However, now that he’s literally living that lifestyle, he can very much confirm that he isn’t ‘bored’ with it. Besides the fact that he could be murdered any moment, or that bots are a bunch of arseholes, he actually likes the way he’s living. He loves how independent he’s become. Growing into an adult during an apocalypse wasn’t exactly on his bucket list of things to do, but it’s shaped him into more than just a man, he’s become a fighter. After losing his family, he knew that they wouldn’t want him wallowing within his own self-pity, they would want him to survive. To have a chance at life again. Whether that be under android supremacy or not. He needed to live for them, even if it was hard for him sometimes. 

Chan eventually arrived at his destination and pulled up behind one of the empty market stalls just outside the wall. The wall was a clear, blue tinted dome that encased the inner city, almost like a force field. Inside it was built like a huge metropolis and at the centre was a large, pointed building with three big letters projected above it. 

S.V.T. 

Specialised Vadelect Technology. 

The plague of this existing world. The creators of the androids that now destroy mankind due to their own lust for power. Chan sneered at the very sight of the building.

Getting into the city walls was supposed to be a problem for humans. The giant blue dome was meant to detect any human from getting in or out of the city, alerting the authorities and immediately disposing of the intruder or escapee. However, there was an almighty fault in the algorithm of the wall. Chan had managed to discover an opening on one side of the dome. The spot in question had been affected by a large, concentrated amount of electromagnetic radiation coming from one of the buildings within the wall. He had stumbled across it when he was running scans on the dome to discover the exact workings of it. God, he loves being a tech-nerd. The only reasons he can think of why bots haven’t discovered it yet is because they are immune to any sort of radiation, and they’ve just simply not noticed it. The area it’s in is well hidden away from the main population anyway. But, Chan doesn’t care. This is his free ticket in and out of the city. 

The radiation had proved an issue at first. However, being the tech-wiz he is, he managed to develop a cloaking device that materialised a film to cover him from head to toe. This film acts as a barrier which prevents most of the harmful radiation from reaching his skin. One of his pieces he’s most proud of, if he does say so himself. 

He found the spot and activated his cloaking device before stepping through the small opening and into the city. Stepping through the barrier was like swimming up to the surface of a body of water after a long time under. The air was so clean within the walls compared to outside. Bots were built to filter air in their hosts’ home in order to create a healthier way of life. So now that they’re all in one place and natural oxygen producers like trees are either dying off due to global warming and pollution, or being cut down to use for resources, the air within the inner city is the only proper fresh air there is. 

Chan takes a deep breath. He can almost hear his lungs screaming ‘thank you’ to him as he does. He glances to his left and right whilst resting against the back wall of the building immediately in front of the entrance. Once confirming the coast was clear, he deactivate his cloaking device and begins to sidle along the concrete walls, slowly making his way to the traders market, located a few blocks into the city. 

The traders market was a slippery ordeal. It’s purpose was to gather more materials to use for building animatronics in exchange for a human slave. Only the best materials were accepted in the trade so it was the best place to steal decent appliances. However, having to see your fellow species be sold as if the were on a shop shelf, as if they didn’t have a life of their own, was heart wrenching. Chan hated seeing it but there was nothing he could do. He may be able to smuggle a microwave but there’s no way he’d be able to smuggle a human, let alone the amount at the market. It may sound selfish, but the chances of survival are way less for both himself and the other people if he tried to take them with him. He wouldn’t want to take their chances of freedom away due to his own recklessness. So he steers clear of that side of the market and focuses on the materials. 

He scans his eyes over the stalls from his spot behind a wall. No mattress. Damn it. He groans inward but continues looking to see if there was anything else he might need. 

“Hey you! Move along!” 

Chan flinched. A human girl was shoved to the ground by a bot, the restraints around her hands were making it difficult for her to get back up. 

Chan’s eyes seemed to lock on to the scene like a vice. The girl’s hands and feet were bare, her skin blistering at the lack of protection and presumable hours of manual labour on her feet. Her clothes were dirty and loose on her thin frame, her eyes tired and raw. The bot yanked her up off the floor and continued to push her towards her buyer, another bot that stood by the counter. She stumbled towards it after a final shove from the trader bot and was roughly dragged away from the stall. 

Chan huffed as he stared at the spot she was just in. He turned to leave, trying his best to not think about the exchange he just witnessed, until an ear piercing scream echoed down the street. He peeked around the corner to see a crowd of bots gathering at the end. Chan squinted his eyes to try and make out what was happening. 

The girl. 

His eyes widened as he saw her linked arms swinging, her legs flailing and kicking. She was trying to get away. She screeched at the crowd, punching whatever came close. He ducked as custodians came running down the street towards the scene. This was his cue to leave. The screams of her anguish rattled in his ears as she was tased to the ground. Her fate undecided.

He bolted away from the scene towards his exit, weaving his way through the empty areas of the city. His mind’s a blur but he manages to escape safely. The feeling of guilt washes over him as he reached his bike. Rubbing at his eyes, he was brought back to reality by the alarm. An escapee. Luckily the indication was on the other side of the wall, away from him. He hopped on his bike thinking nothing of it and set his course for the closest human town due west of his current location. 

After a glance back at the imposing blue dome, he started his engine and drove off towards to town. This time, his sense of freedom came with a bitter aftertaste. Like acid on the tongue, burning the back of his throat. Lingering on his tastebuds.


	2. Chapter 2

Run. 

Run.

 _Run_.

Red. The ground is foreign beneath his artificial feet. The buildings taller than what he’d expected. Maze. Labyrinth. _Where am I?_

The sound of the custodians’ feet pounding against the dry surface of the floor getting closer and closer. He couldn’t be put back in there again. They were a pair, perfectly in sync, there mechanically programmed voices haunting his only chance at freedom. 

‘KSY-1010, halt!’ 

He wants his freedom. His navigation system was long broken, his ventilation system was on the edge of failure but he’d rather shut down out of the dome, with the tiniest taste of the freedom he craved, than inside the dome where his artificial life would be one of torture. 

He has to move. 

He runs across the plains, the custodians hot on his tail. There were no buildings to camouflage him out here, no big metropolises, or cities. He was exposed. Nowhere to hide. 

He uses the most energy he can to sprint away from his pursuers. With his model being more advanced than the average android he has advantages. But he was _so weak_.

As he looked up towards the horizon, there was a dip in the plains, his malfunctioning scanners traced a shift in the terrain. _A quarry_.

He glanced behind him. He’d created a considerable gap between himself and the custodians, but they were persistent. The joints of his knees and hips were becoming considerably weaker, he hasn’t moved this much since the day he was created. But he had to keep going, there was no way he was ever going back to that disgusting place ever again. 

He’d reached the drop in the plains, the quarry, thank creator that his scanners still had some kind of accuracy. He wasted no time and slid down the rocky cliff face to the bottom. Water. There was a pool of water next to a drainage pipe that extended from the cliff right below his feet. Perfect. The foreign feeling of the liquid against his latex skin was unusual but there was no time to relish in this unusual feeling, he had to hide. 

He flattened himself against the cliff side, underneath a particularly large rock that jutted out of the wall. His ventilator whirred inside his chest as he waited silently. The thumping feet of the custodians reached the edge of the quarry. They wouldn’t come down here. If the did they wouldn’t be able to get out. _Wait-_

After an exchange of words, the two custodians left. To be safe he stayed submerged within the water for several minutes as a precaution, then finally peeked out from his hiding spot. Clear. 

He took a large breath. The air outside is so much more contaminated than in the dome, he wasn’t complaining though. He was free. He’d finally managed to escape that horrid metropolis. For now at least. 

The was no point in him even trying to scale the cliff back up. His energy levels were way too low and his knee joints had become remarkably weak. 

He pushed away from the wall and climbed out of the water. He checked his surroundings. The place looked like it hadn’t been used in many years. He thinks he should be pretty safe here for the time being. 

As he looked around, familiarising himself with the surroundings, he caught sight of a shack built into the wall. The roof protruded out of the stone with two thick steel bars that supported each end, the roof was made from a combination of corrugated iron sheets, metal fencing and plastic tarpaulin, tied down with ropes and heavy stones. Further set back was the front of the shack which appeared to be made of similar materials, however, it was partially covered in wooden slats as if the person was trying to achieve that homely feel, not that he’d ever really known what that was, but for some reason he understood the sentiment. The door just seemed to be a regular door but the window that would have once been there was boarded up with what looked like thin wood. It was hard to tell if there were any signs of life, but according to his thermo-vision, albeit damaged, there were no signs of human shaped heat sources so he decided to open the door, with caution of course. He was defenceless and in his weakest state and this was not the smartest idea but there was a part of him that was curious. He pushed open the door to reveal no sign of anyone. He relaxed slightly then proceeded to check every nook and cranny of the shack. Nothing. He could now relax a little bit more. The tension in his circuits wasn’t helping his ventilator. However, after closer inspection, it appears that someone had been recently residing here if the cup of cold liquid on the desk along with the open holoscreen displaying the morning news and forecast were anything to go by. He definitely couldn’t stay long except he had lost a lot of energy from running across the mainland and with a glance at his wrist it warns him that his oxygen levels are significantly decreasing. 

_Great_. 

As he’s about to turn to leave a gun is pressed to the middle of his back and a hand to his mouth. _Cold._

“One more step and I blow you to bits, scrap heap” the voice hisses in his ear. Before anything close to that could happen, his ventilator stops and he collapses in his attackers arms, his oxygen fully depleted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hi... it took me So Long to update this I’m so sorry >^< college has been kicking my arse lately, and my tutor doesn’t seem to let up. Don’t major in art kids. 
> 
> ANYWAYS can you guess whose pov it is?coughsoonyoungcoughcough. I think it’s pretty obvious from the code that I gave him aha
> 
> This is soooo short but I hope this chapter is sufficient? Idk it’s probably not and I’m kinda sick rn so it’s probably really shit but I didn’t want to keep you guys waiting any longer,,, so yeah I’m sO sorry for the wait, I’ll try and get the next chapter out soonish but please don’t expect anything immediate ((sorry)) :,(

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, good evening and welcome to anothe addition of ‘I have no idea what I’m doing’! I’ve had this idea for a long long time and I just haven’t had the time to write it but I just got this burst of inspiration and produced this holy mess. This is my first soonchan fic and hopefully not the last bc there really isn’t that many and I want to make up for that. ANYWAY it’s currently two am and I have college in a few hours so I should probably sleep, BUT I’d be so grateful for comments and kudos and please point out any mistakes bc I haven’t proofread this properly bc I was too pumped to publish this so yeah... I hope you enjoyed the first instalment :))
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/skelechans) if you want too
> 
> EDIT: I changed the title of this to ‘anomaly’ as the previous title was a bit shit let’s be honest lmao so yeah,, just thought I’d mention it if anyone got confused :))


End file.
